


A Actual Murder This Time

by Lemoncatfox



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, theres nothing graphic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Just a lil thing with Conductors first mission





	A Actual Murder This Time

We were all having a wonderful time on The Conductors Owl Express. Getting asked those odd questions by the crows, talking to the owls, and having conversations with The Conductor that were 20 decimals higher than a normal one should be.

As I was messing with a room in the train, a intercom came on and started telling me stuff. Telling me something about my uncles sister.

Running back to where she was, I was shocked to find one of the Express Owls lying dead on the floor, a knife stabbed straight through him.

I gasped, running forward until I heard splashing under my shoes.

Looking down slowly, I realized I was standing in a pool of the poor owls blood. The red liquid was on my legs and shoes, my coat and fingers. Looking around the room, I noted that it was also on The Conductors shoes, pants, jacket and tail, despite him not being near the pool I splashed everywhere.

He looked nervous, repeatedly opening and closing his hands.

"A myudyer? On my Owl Express?" He asked.

The Express Owls nodded, faces filled with fear.

"Fear not, we C.A.W. agents will solve the murder!" The room was suddenly filled with the crows I saw earlier.

"You cannot leave this room until we solve this case."

The Conductor clenched his sharp teeth.

"What?! I cant even walk around on me own train?" He asked, grabbing the end of his blood-soaked jacket and tugging on it.

One of the crows nodded.

"Yes. Stay here." They backed out of the room.

The Conductor crossed his arms, quietly grumbling to himself.

He jerked his head to indicate that I should get moving.

I nodded, and walked out the door, finding a cawfidential file on the floor.

Picking it up, it was filled with evidence that it was The Conductor.

I walked back to him.

"Hey, I found evidence of the murderer."

He turned to look at me.

"Really?"

I nodded, and held the folder to him.

He looked through it and laughed in a almost nervous way.

"Ye got evidence I'm the myurdyer?" He laughed some more.

"Ha! I laugh. Uh, come back when ye have real evidence."

I shrugged and left as told, doing death defying tricks and jumps.

As I headed back to the end of the train as time ran out, I couldnt help but feel like I knew who the murderer was.

We piled into the cart, Conductor turning to face us.

"So, who dunnit?" He asked.

The CAW Agents looked at each other.

"We, uh, could not find any conclusive evidence. We have no clue who murdered this owl."

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.

"Uh, I do." I turned to face him.

"Well, who was it lass?"

I pointed at him.

"It was you!"

His beak opened a little as he processed it.

"ME? I cant be the myurrrdyerrr, I'm the conductorrrr!"

I shook my head.

"You're covered in blood!"

I pointed at his red tail.

"So are ya!" He responded.

"Cause I splashed it everywhere but not anywhere near you!"

"Hey, shes right!" One of the Express Owls said.

"Fine, fine, ya got me." He shooed the CAW agents out the room, then the Express Owls.

"Now lass, I want you to go tell everyone that Robin is fine."

"O... kay." I slowly backed away, and as the door clicked Conductor dragged the owl out the car (as I later found out) he was actually dead.

I was hastily given the timepiece and told never to return to the set.


End file.
